marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Natalia Romanoff (Earth-199999)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. operative | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Volgograd, Russia | Creators = | First = | HistoryText = Natasha Romanoff was born in Russia and went on to become a world-class spy. She reportedly began training towards the life of an assassin when she was just a child, and her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the codename, "Black Widow". At some point this life underwent a dramatic change when she was targeted for assassination herself, and the agent sent to kill her was the similarly gifted soldier, Clinton Barton. Instead of killing her, Barton spared her life and the pair developed a lasting partnership from that moment on. Following Barton, the Black Widow was drawn into a new life as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Iron Man 2 Romanoff later drew an assignment working in the Stark Industries Legal Department under the pseudonym of Natalie Rushman. The ulterior motive was for her to keep an eye on Tony Stark after he signed his company over to Pepper Potts. In reality, Romanoff had been assigned to assess whether he was suitable for a plan to bring together a group of people with unparalleled talents. Stark ran a search on her and discovered that she was fluent in French, Russian, Latin; and had done some modeling in Japan at some point. Romanoff became Tony's new assistant while he was in Monaco, then when she flirted with him at his birthday party he started to get suspicious about where she had come from. She arrived at a meeting Nick Fury was having with Tony Stark in Randy's Donuts, where Fury revealed her true name and affiliation. Natasha, along with Fury and Phil Coulson, went to Tony's house and she was told by Fury that she was to remain in position as an assistant. Later at Stark Industries, while Tony was visiting Pepper Potts, Natasha walked in and requested for Potts to sign something. When Potts left, Tony started to grill Natasha and told her that he found it amazing that she does what she does. When Tony claimed that she could not speak other languages, Natasha replied in Latin, then repeated herself in English, telling him that he could, "Either get, or be collected." Romanoff attended the next Stark Expo, where Justin Hammer of Hammer Industries, unveiled his new Hammer drones and the War Machine armor worn by James Rhodes. Stark also arrived uninvited in his new and improved Iron Man armor to warn Rhodes about an impending attack from Ivan Vanko. It was then that Vanko surprised everyone by remotely gaining control of both the Hammer drones and the War Machine armor. While Stark led the immediate threat of the machines away from the expo, Potts and Romanoff confronted Hammer demanding to know Vanko's location. Romanoff put him in a neck lock and broke one of his glasses' lenses to force his confession. She then had Happy Hogan drive her to the nearest Hammer Industries facility, where Vanko was controlling the drones. Once at the site, Romanoff left Happy to deal with a lone security guard while she penetrated deep into the facility, systematically disabling many more of the security force. Vanko had already abandoned his control systems and left by the time Romanoff found them. She quickly set about restoring control of the War Machine armor to Rhodes and was also able to radio tactical data, initially warning Rhodes and Stark of an incoming wave of drones, and finally another armored battlesuit, this one worn by Vanko. She then proceeded to steal Hammer's development projects and fled before the police came to the facility, just as it exploded. The Avengers Natasha was assigned to a new mission: trail the runaway scientist, Bruce Banner, because the agent previously assigned to the case, Jasper Sitwell, had been relayed to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, to investigate the alien object that had crash-landed there. She first came across him during the military siege at Culver University, when he Hulks out right before her. Fury ordered her not to let General Ross take the Hulk away no matter what, but his own destructive force prevented her from doing anything as she witnessed Emil Blonsky, enhanced with the experimental Super Soldier Serum replica, battle the Hulk, which she soon reported to Fury. She later headed to Harlem, New York, to continue S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempts to prevent Banner from being taken by the military. When she was beaten to the punch, Fury sent her to meet Dr. Samuel Sterns and make sure Banner left nothing he could work with. Despite being trapped in rubble from a run-in with the Abomination (Blonsky's monstrous form), she survived without grave wounds and headed to Sterns' lab, where she fond him trapped, with his cranial mass grotesquely deformed. He started raving on delusions of power, going on to ask Natasha to join him, but she rejected his offer by shooting his kneecap. Having caught a glimpse of the Hulk's highly destructive battle with the Abomination in the distance, she reported to Fury that the entire situation involving not only the Hulk, but also Tony Stark's inventions and the Asgardians' coming has become too much for S.H.I.E.L.D. to handle as it was. While on assignment, in the middle of interrogating Georgi Luchkov, Romanoff received a call from Agent Coulson informing her of her next mission. She was to approach Banner, and enlist his aid in locating the Tesseract, a dangerous object that had fallen into the wrong hands. Even though the thought of Banner's immensely powerful alter ago terrified her, Romanoff carried out the assignment with aplomb and soon had Banner on board. Her next assignment was to apprehend Loki, the Asgardian responsible for both the theft of the Tesseract and the corruption of Agent Barton. The mission was successful although it took the combined skills of Steve Rogers, Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor, and Natasha herself at the gun controls of a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet, to subdue him. On the return trip they also encountered Loki's brother Thor, who had designs on Loki's capture of his own. Natasha's skills as an interrogator made her a prime choice for extracting information from Loki once S.H.I.E.L.D. had him in custody. She adeptly tricked the trickster into revealing valuable information, although his manipulative responses had also hit their mark, and Romanoff became increasingly obsessive about finding restitution for her past. Foremost in these thoughts was her need to wrest Agent Barton from Loki's control, but she found that she didn't have to search. Instead, he found her. Barton, leading a commando team against the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, caused an explosion that collapsed part of the ceiling on Romanoff and Banner. This triggered Banner's transformation into the Hulk and rapidly escalated the problem of enemy infiltration to a chaotic two-front war, with Romanoff barely escaping the Hulk's ferocity with her life. During the chaos she also encountered Agent Barton, and engaged him in a lengthy brawling duel that only ended when blows to his head knocked him unconscious. Loki's escape presented a fresh problem for the survivors of the attack. Romanoff attended to her old partner while others counted their losses, but she was quick to join them once they had resolved to go on the offensive. Following Loki to Manhattan, Romanoff and the others were confronted by the sight of a huge dimensional rift above the city. Loki's army, a horde of Chitauri warriors, came pouring through and Romanoff found herself again battling in close quarters, this time against an alien foe bent on world domination. The martial arts skills and small arms of the Black Widow were ideal for battling the Chitauri in the streets, and when her own weaponry was spent, she made good use of Chitauri armaments turned on their previous owners. Eventually she captured one of their aircraft and used it to reach the top of Stark Tower where she was instrumental in dealing with the device that held the portal open, thus sealing the rift and barring the amassed forces still waiting to pass through. When the battle was over, Romanoff gathered with the others to see off Thor and the captive Loki. The threat had been neutralised and for a time the world would have little need of its protectors. The others went their separate ways, while Romanoff and Barton returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. | Powers = | Abilities = Natasha Romanoff is a high level trained combatant and S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. She is fluent in multiple languages including Russian, Italian, and Latin. She also possesses high level computer training and psychologist training. She is deceptively strong, though not superhuman. The Black Widow is a master martial artist, an expert marksman, a natural actress, an infamous seductress, and a gifted veteran spy. Master Martial Artist: Natasha is an expert in the field of multiple martial arts. Using a series of non-lethal weapons she was able to take down nearly a dozen of Hammer security guards with ease, and without being hit at all. She was able to defeat Agent Barton in combat when he was under Loki's spell. In all out war, her skills yielded similar results, allowing her to dominate numerous Chitauri soldiers in close quarters. Expert Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. Expert Marksman: Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. Multilingual: She is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Italian, and various other languages. Expert Tactician: She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. Master Interrogator: Agent Romanov was able to trick Loki into telling her about his plan to use the Hulk against the Helicarrier. Talented Hacker: Natasha can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She use this talent to help Rhodey regain control of the War Machine armor and enabled him to help Stark fought the rest of the attacking Hammer drones. Master Seductress: She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. Expert Spy: Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Strength = Deceptively strong, though not superhuman. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Combat suit | Transportation = | Weapons = Electro disks, mace, two Glock pistols, smoke bombs, EMP devices, wire, spray | Notes = * Scarlett Johansson portrays Natasha Romanoff in Iron Man 2 and Marvel's The Avengers. Johansson will reprise this role for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. * While Marvel's The Avengers was in an early phase of development, Johansson's participation in the film was in question. Rather than recast the character, Joss Whedon's earliest script included Wasp in her place. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Government Agents Category:Assassins Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Stark Industries members (Earth-199999)